As Internet-connected client devices have proliferated and increased their individual and collective bandwidth consumption, wireless access points have evolved to handle this ever-increasing data load. Certain wireless access points can communicate with client devices on channels within two different frequency bands. Commonly, this arrangement is called “dual-band” and includes channels in the 2.4 GHz frequency band (also called “2G”) and the 5 GHz frequency band (also called “5G”). Each of these frequency bands has tradeoffs that make it more or less suitable for a particular situation. For example, channels in the 2.4 GHz frequency band have a lower data transfer rate than channels in the 5 GHz frequency band, but a 2.4 GHz connection can be maintained over a longer distance than a 5 GHz connection.
Certain examples have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. Certain reference numerals have been omitted for the sake of clarity.